koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Idol Sengoku Jidai
Idol Sengoku Jidai (アイドル戦国時代), translated as "Warring States Idols", is the name to the overarching audio dramas on the four Sengoku Musou character image song CDs. Consumers are being asked to purchase each CD to learn each title character's perspective for the original story. The general premise replaces samurai warfare with lighter Japanese idol promotions for a comical parody of the series. Each character seeks to become an idol and to sell more CDs than their rivals. Character image songs on these discs are the characters' debut song as idols: :Sakura Hitohira :Arishi Hi yo Tokoshie ni :Omoi Uta :Mutsu no Chimata ni Purchase Yukimura and Mitsunari's CDs at Sengoku Musou Gaiden Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden 2015 Haru to receive matching idol bromides. Cast *Takeshi Kusao - Yukimura Sanada *Daisuke Ono - Nobuyuki Sanada *Eiji Takemoto - Mitsunari Ishida *Shinichi Yamada - Sakon Shima *Satoshi Hino - Yoshitsugu Ōtani *Masaya Matsukaze - Takatora Tōdō Idols Yukimura Sanada = Nobuyuki barges into the scene with exciting news of Yukimura's CD debut. He patronizes his younger brother's stoic samurai reaction, ranting that Yukimura must improve his public image if he wishes to succeed as an idol. Once he catches onto Nobuyuki's criticism, Yukimura passionately declares his desire to become a superior idol who can cook, be a master of ceremonies, and excel at variety shows. While Nobuyuki sternly drags Yukimura with him, he raves about his sheer adoration for his younger brother in soliloquy. He believes Yukimura is undeniably the greatest man alive and is overjoyed that the world shall soon bask in his cuteness. Nobuyuki confesses he occasionally pretends to ignore Yukimura just so he can enjoy his brother calling for him. Clarifying again that Yukimura must improve his charms, Nobuyuki announces that he will be his producer and handle all the business transactions for him. He heard rumors that Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu were debuting too and assures his brother that he shall be triumphant. Yukimura meekly protests the idea of competing against his honored friend; he is aghast when Nobuyuki flatly instructs him to ditch love and honor in order to succeed. Yukimura wonders if the roller skates his brother is presenting him is a new ninja weapon; Nobuyuki explains that they are legendary shoes used by idols everywhere and demonstrates for his brother. He plans for Yukimura to wear them on stage to wow his audience. Although he is impressed by their swiftness, Yukimura wonders how he shall use them in his duels against the people who purchase his CDs. He is oblivious to Nobuyuki's reverence for someday buying the CD, reflecting that perhaps he should refrain to avoid accidentally hurting his fans. The younger sibling requests for his brother to continue his presentation. Next up is to practice laughing. Even if he isn't amused or upset, it's vital for Yukimura to feign a cheerful laugh. Nobuyuki berates Yukimura's monotone and forced laugh. An idol must show his teeth and must always be smiling. Yukimura frets about the possibility of a photo being taken when he is not ready and being posted out of context on the Internet; Nobuyuki declares his desire to see said visage himself. The younger brother amends that information travels quickly in this day and age so maybe he shouldn't worry about it. Despite recent trends favoring black, all idols must wear pink in Nobuyuki's eyes. He has specially prepared a pink headband and attire for his younger sibling to wear. Upon closer inspection, Yukimura is dismayed that it doesn't have their six coin crest on it. He is mortified when his brother tells him to forget about it for this one instance. Yukimura loses heart and starts to think about quitting while they're ahead. Nobuyuki weeps instantly in disappointment so Yukimura hastily agrees to do it to cheer him. Wiping away his tears, the elder brother believes his brother shall be successful. Yukimura thanks him and declares his pardon to prepare himself. Nobuyuki halts him for one last nugget of knowledge. Idols cannot talk like samurai; they must speak in cutesy contemporary Japanese. When his younger brother teeters at the revelation, Nobuyuki again vouches for his confidence in him. Remembering his original desires as an idol, Yukimura renews his courage and bids his brother adieu with a sparkling smile. Time skips forward to Yukimura's stage performance for his CD debut. Nobuyuki is thrilled by the swarm of fans clamoring to his brother, weeping in joy when his brother skates to his side. In spite of his jubilation, Nobuyuki feels a pang of loneliness. Everyone now knows Yukimura, and his charms are no longer exclusive to him. Nobuyuki is elated to hear his brother beckoning to him, pretending to not hear him a few moments longer. He is horrified to hear that Yukimura knows what he is doing and requests for him to stop. |-| Mitsunari Ishida = Mitsunari initially disses the idol stage contest until Sakon interjects with news of his lord's CD debut. It hasn't been decided yet Sakon enthusiastically encourages his lord to do it so the world may know his charms. Mitsunari fumes until Sakon shows him one of Yukimura's promotional photos. The lord of Sawayama Castle is taken aback by the glimmering transformation, which Sakon identifies as the strife of the fierce idol world. Changing his mind, Mitsunari grunts for Sakon to do as he wishes with him. Sakon announces that on-stage sociability is the lifeline for all idols. He is aware of Mitsunari's staunch refusal to change his behavior, so he suggests pushing for a tsundere image. Mitsunari is oblivious to the slang yet Sakon pushes forward by plopping down his personally authored idol plans. The passage includes lines for his lord to say on stage. Many of the lines are insults he would say on a regular basis. When Mitsunari wonders if the audience would like them, Sakon insists he keep reciting them. The retainer is supportive of his lord's confused monotone readings until he reaches "Idiot!". He criticizes his lord to repeat after him, which dribbles into a little ditty of the word sung by both characters. Mitsunari snaps with a seething "Idiot!" and snubs that he won't become an idol. Sakon gravely reveals that Yoshitsugu and Nobuyuki are in the running as well; if Mitsunari were to give up, it would be like he is running away from the challenge presented by his two friends. Although Mitsunari admonishes the news, Sakon knows his lord well enough to know he is truly concerned about it. As if on cue, Mitsunari demands for the book to be returned to him. Flipping through the book has Mitsunari realize that his iron fan is no where to be found. His retainer explains that he is borrowing it for stage merchandise. He plans to also have his lord's slogan projected above him, an image which enthralls Sakon, mortifies Mitsunari. The retainer counters his lord's cold shoulder by praising his qualities and restating his loyalty to him. The publicity stunts becomes easier for Mitsunari to swallow when Sakon reminds him that he is his lord's strategist who only seeks for his lord's success. Before he forgets, Sakon presents his lord's restyled red horse hair helmet. He had it permed so it would appear exceptionally fluffy. He plans for Mitsunari to snuggle it, a trait he insists his fans would admire. They try practicing like they did with the "Idiot!" recital. When Sakon gets spry with it, Mitsunari roars for him to stop. Preparations go without a hitch and Mitsunari rocks the stage. As he reunites with Sakon backstage, his strategist flamboyantly announces his victory in the contest. Sakon weeps in joy with his lord's success, as he has finally taken the land. Mitsunari smirks that it was a given before voicing his continued faith in his retainer. Wiping away his tears, Sakon vows to always prepare the best for his lord. When Mitsunari gently disses him as an idiot, Sakon warmly approves his lord's pronunciation of the line. |-| Nobuyuki Sanada = Nobuyuki is upset that Yukimura's charms have lost to Mitsunari but vows that his brother shall someday claim his idol throne with a new song and his revised promotional plans. Yukimura returns from horseback to suddenly announce the approval for Nobuyuki's debut CD. The younger brother wants to repay his brother's previous efforts by becoming his older brother's idol producer. Nobuyuki protests by stating he is much too ordinary and pushes for staging Yukimura's second single. To counter, Yukimura interprets Nobuyuki's words as a roundabout refusal and distrust in his executive abilities. He begins to weep woefully at the idea that his brother doesn't want to become the number one idol of the family. Nobuyuki doesn't stand a chance against the act and vows to do whatever he can to appease him. Yukimura instantly recovers from his crying fit and confesses he has no idea how to be a producer. He asked his friends for advice in advance, and their written tips arrive tied to a arrow shot near the brothers. Nobuyuki thinks they are being attacked until Yukimura calmly reads the extraordinarily lengthy message sent to him by Kanetsugu. While Nobuyuki wonders why Kanetsugu didn't deem it fit to talk to them directly and makes a bad pun regarding the manner of its delivery, Yukimura reports its contents. The older brother glowers at the general's typical response to perform with love and honor, but Yukimura adds that his brother's song lyrics are written for them. Nobuyuki yanks the message to read it himself, upset that even the song reeks of Kanetsugu. He admits there is some merit before lamenting that it doesn't suit like him. Caught in a moment of adoration, Yukimura makes an innocuous slip of his brother's awareness of trends by remarking that they're dated by twenty years. Another arrow message strikes the ground nearby, this one sent by Masanori. Its lone advice is for Nobuyuki to mimic Masanori's pompadour hairstyle. Yukimura attempts it at once by brushing Nobuyuki's bangs upward, as his older brother frets and pleads with him to stop. Nobuyuki pushes him away; Yukimura remarks that he is glad his brother stopped him. Ignoring Nobuyuki's inquiry to elaborate, Yukimura presents Masanori's written lyrics. While Nobuyuki fumes and evaluates them, Yukimura adds that his grip on pop culture is dated; this time he remarks that he is stuck ten years into the past. Before they can comment further, two arrow messages hit dangerously close to Nobuyuki. They are sent by Sakon and Takatora; Yukimura rejoices, oblivious of their distinct malevolence. Yukimura is too stunned to read Sakon's note aloud so Nobuyuki does it. The strategist's sarcastic suggestion is for Nobuyuki to make a group with Ieyasu and Tadakatsu. Yukimura thinks it could be good before his brother tears into it. It is completely unfathomable for him to be at ease cheerfully singing and dancing near his two father-in-laws. He adds that there is only one person in the world he wants to pair up with: Yukimura. The brothers spend a few moments gushing over one another before Yukimura remembers Takatora's note. Nobuyuki reads it verbatim, including the writer's snide. Takatora tells him to become an idol of agriculture and to put his guts into physical labor. It's the first time Nobuyuki has heard of the term and he is excited by the prospect. Before Yukimura can make another comment about how out of touch Nobuyuki is, the older brother frets that he has to get a hold of himself and finally remembers that Sakon and Takatora are the producers to their idol rivals. He vehemently rips their notes to shreds. Through their tiring brainstorming session, Yukimura has reached his final plan for his brother's idol career: to act completely normal. His brother is unsure of it until the younger brother boldly proclaims his sincere admiration for him. Touched by his proposal, the brothers gush again over one another. Yukimura's narration cuts his brother's reverence midway, announcing that Nobuyuki made his debut. He reached number one on the countdown stage event while Mitsunari and Yukimura are tied for second. Nobuyuki insists that it is still too early for them to celebrate as they still have Yoshitsugu and Takatora to face. He rejoices that they shall face their rivals together, leading to another few moments of ardor between them. |-| Yoshitsugu Ōtani = Takatora reports the results of the previous countdown stage event to Yoshitsugu, retorting that his ruse for Nobuyuki's idol career had failed. The duo agree upon concocting a countermeasure. Takatora proclaims his plan: to market Yoshitsugu as an undead person who crawled out of hell. He expects Yoshitsugu to mock his bizarre idea, but his friend rolls with it. Yoshitsugu declares himself to be a specter who has been rivals with Nobunaga in hell. He has risen from beyond the grave to become an idol who can raise an army to obliterate the Demon King. He expects his friend to construct straw voodoo dolls for him to use. Surprised by his friend's gusto, Takatora nervously tries to introduce the details he had originally planned for the idol. His first plan was to order 100,000 Yoshitsugu dolls. Due to several failed prerequisites, however, Takatora is held responsible for the purchase. He frets about what to do with the dolls. Yoshitsugu advises using them as a stand in militia or stacking them as a mountain to scare away enemies. The producer admits there could be some merit to them, even if they are creepy to look at in mass. Yoshitsugu presses for the next plan. Takatora deftly hands him a Yoshitsugu Mochi, which is shaped to resemble his friend's face. The idol threatens to combine them with his straw voodoo dolls before demanding the numbers. 100,000 were made. Takatora insists that everyone can enjoy them while thinking of Yoshitsugu. He personally vouches for their deliciousness and defends their potential profit. Impressed, Yoshitsugu declares that the mochi are a fine instrument for his demonic conquests and insists for the character dolls to be canceled. Fed up with the horseplay, Takatora barks for his friend to stop tarnishing their dreams. His outburst unintentionally encourages Yoshitsugu to dig deeper. No one, not even his friend, has ever seen his unmasked face and his confusing attire is pale. Rather than be a specter, it would make more sense for him to be a misunderstood ghost. The producer comments there isn't a great difference between the two, but Yoshitsugu will not hear it. He is driven to hypnotize his audience with his voice, lulling them to dance to the melodies of hell. Takatora dreads the thought. He only wants for Yoshitsugu to make his idol debut and sing for millions three years later at Osaka Castle, the top of the idol world. Yoshitsugu fibs regaining his composure before he disappoints his friend with another shriek to create straw dolls. Time passes. Supernatural Yoshitsugu dubs the audience his minions and narrates that he was a hit at the countdown stage event. All eyes were on him. On the day the results are announced, Takatora broods over an article he receives. It describes an peculiar disturbance where hundreds of people who had listened to Yoshitsugu's song appear to be in a strange trance. They dress themselves in white, hum his melodies, and dance an eerie jig as though they are being manipulated by a mysterious power. Aghast, the producer laments his folly. Takatora jolts himself from his desk. Yoshitsugu is there and explains that he was sleeping the whole time. Takatora breathes a sigh of relief. A curious Yoshitsugu notices the undead plan written underneath his friend; Takatora is too slow to prevent him from reading it. While his friend considers it, Takatora pushes for him to forget it since it's a failure. He will devise a better concept once he is fully rested. Yoshitsugu coos for his producer to calm down and rest well. Supernatural Yoshitsugu cannot wait to hear it. External Links *Avex shopping page Category:Dramas